Ffera Wiki
FFEra Wiki, a private Final Fantasy XI community powered by DSP. Era is a free non-profit Final Fantasy XI private server gaming community, specifically focused on the classic 75 cap experience up to Wings of the Goddess expansion with many custom features and content that is always growing. Era's features include: *Skillup, Crafting and EXP rate: 4x * Ridable Mounts * Level Sync * PVP Combat * Jobs up to WotG: SCH and DNC * Fishing * FoV pages (no alliances) * Masterkey: open almost any door. * Global Linkshell chat * "Mentor Mode": x1 exp with special rewards * Ease of travel: HP warps & custom warps * Assaults * Player-run economy * Dedicated server hardware and skilled staff * Custom HNM bosses * All Crafts can be leveled to 100 Getting Started Server Rules - It might be best to read these before playing. Installation & Troubleshooting - Information on how to install a client to play on the Era server as well solutions for issues one might face. Configuration - Optional customization information on improving graphics, setting up controls (keyboard and controller), setting up chat logs, and more. What Makes Era Unique - A rough guideline of major differences one would find on Era. Making Gil - Some general tips for raising funds. Custom Content Below is a loose description of the main categories of the wiki. Assaults - List of working TOAU assaults. Custom Commands - Custom commands players can use on Era. Mentor - Era's Mentor mode, a "hard mode" option, is quite unique and newcomers might want to familiarize themselves with it prior to playing. Buffing Moogles - These Moogles in some outdoor areas bestow epic buffs onto players. Dynamis & Limbus - How Dynamis and Limbus work on ERA. Custom Drops - A full listing of the drops Era administration have added to mob pools, giving players improved access to many items. Custom Crafts - An index of recipes created specifically for Era. Custom Relics - extra stats for some relics that needed love and added relics for jobs that did not have one (TOAU & WotG). Mythic Weaponskills - you can collect the Mythic weaponskills in a custom made quest Custom Crafter Key Items - GP doesn't function normally, but KIs are available through other means. Custom Trades - A full listing of the Era-exclusive trades with NPCs one can make. Custom Shop Vendors - Some NPCs have additional items for sale. Custom ZNMs - ZNMs are available on Era and also feature additional, desirable drops. Warp NPCs - A full listing of the Warp NPCs found only on Era. Mounts - How to collect your Mounts Augments - Era features many new custom augments for classic FFXI pieces, allowing you to strive to perfect all of your favorite items to your preference. Donation Perks & Benefits - The server's expenses are paid for by donations. Some perks are available for doing so. Popular Questions Below are questions an Era neophyte might have. Q: How many people play on Era? Will I be able to find/make experience points parties and participate in classic FF endgame? A: As of the time of this writing, one would generally find over 100 characters online even at non-peak times. Equipping the Teh Social linkpearl all new characters start with, one can easily see there's always people on looking to do stuff and shoot the shit. Being a smaller community, most people care about their reputation and don't act like complete jackasses, which is nice. Since Level Sync is active on the server and unrestricted, one can typically find or make an experience points party without an issue around the clock. Players can always elect to create alt characters and utilize them to fill in the gaps or powerlevel their parties if they'd like to do so. Linkshells do classic FFXI events like Dynamis, Sky, Sea, HNMs, and more on Era. It is up to you to attain access to these areas and network with fellow players in order to do them. Q: What expansions are playable on Era? A: One can play jobs, access areas and do events from vanilla FFXI, Rise of the Zilart, Chains of Promathia, Treasures of Aht Urghan, and Wings of the Goddess. Q: What sort of quality of life improvements will I find on Era? A: Era features a 4x EXP gain rate, unrestricted level sync, Fields of Valor is available, increased movement speed, boosted gil rewards from many quests, the ability to teleport between unlocked Home Point crystals, and all outpost warps and maps are unlocked from the start. In addition, players start with tons of inventory space. A full 80-slot inventory, 2 Mog Safes, Mog Satchel, Mog Sack, Mog Case, and all 4 Wardrobes. You do still have to unlock your Mog Locker and obtain furniture to increase the Storage inventory of your Mog House. FFXI veterans who might be wary of having to do some of the old footwork yet again to play on Era should be at ease. Era's balance of retaining the rewarding gameplay with QoL improvements is just right for individuals who might have more responsibilities than they did in when they first started playing the game. External Links of Interest Official Web Site Official Discord Server - Comfy chat and live support with the game's GMs and fellow players. Campsitarus - Tuufless' old EXP Camps guide is generally applicable to mobs on Era. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse